Sibling Conversations
by Shadowgate
Summary: Wouldn't it be nice to see South Park siblings have conversations? Well here's one such story.
1. Chapter 1

Sibling Conversations

By Shadowgate

…

Shelly was told by her parents to just look out for Stan because they were leaving for a planned evening.

After they left Shelly turned to Stan and said "I don't want any Goddamn trouble out of you tonight turd."

Stan asked "why do you have to call me a turd? I'm your fucking brother."

Shelly said "yes and I will always know that even if you're not very smart."

Stan asked "oh well what the fuck do you mean I'm not smart? I make good grades in school."

Shelly stated "out of your three friends Cartman is the smartest."

Shelly goes on to ask "remember the big meteor shower?"

Stan answered "yes I had to spend the night in a Goddamn basement with a loser named Pip along with Butters and that little kid who hardly gets any fucking attention. All the fucking grown ups were upstairs drinking."

Shelly said "well at least you didn't end up with a broken heart. Oh but luckily your chubby little friend and I joined forces to get even."

Stan said "wait someone hurt your feelings bad and Cartman helped you get even? You never told me about this!"

Shelly replied "well I'm telling you now damn it."

Shelly went on to say that she began to date Skyler. She told Stan how Skyler described himself as "an immature 22 year old" and how his band mates weren't happy about the relationship.

She told Stan how his band mates stormed out and how she would later refuse his advances. Then she went on to say how she and Cartman got even with Skyler.

Stan pointed out that "even Skyler's band mates could see the relationship was not going to be legit. He said "Shelly we're family and had I been there I would have tackled that son of a bitch right after you threw the cat nip at him."

Shelly replied "well Stan he's gone and he was well taken care of that night."

Stan said "if I see him I'll tell him off I don't care if he's three times my size."

Shelly told Stan "you don't have to do that."

Stan said "well we're family."

Shelly said "well that's true but hell there are times when family members betray other family members."

Stan said "oh yes when you kick me I feel betrayed."

Stan quickly added "when you throw me down the stairs I feel betrayed."

Stan then decided to add "I felt more betrayed than ever when you told me my dick was limp and Wendy was right to dump me for Token."

Shelly said "I never fucking told you that. How the fuck would I know what your dick looks like anyhow?"

Stan started coughing heavily.

Stan then replied "well I had a dream you did when Wendy and I were going through our breakup."

Shelly said "you turned Goth."

Stan said "yes did you think I looked cute as a Goth?"

Shelly said "hell no smart ass."

Stan coughed hard again.

Shelly said "I was referring to the time you went to Nebraska in defiance of mom."

Stan said "you know you're right mom had every right to be angry. I totally defied her and betrayed her trust."

Shelly then said "you were over her knee bare butt."

Stan said "okay so I got spanked after the holidays. They said they'd punish me after the holidays."

Stan started to cough.

Shelly said "Stan are you okay?"

Shelly walked up close to Stan. Stan said "get away from me."

Stan took off running and Shelly took off after him.

Shelly yelled "WHEN I TELL YOU TO STOP I FUCKING MEAN IT!"

Stan kept running but fell over. It was obvious that he was now having an asthma attack.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Sibling Conversations

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…...

Gerald and Shelia have gone out for the night. Kyle was left in charge of Ike.

Ike knocked on Kyle's door. Kyle told Ike to come in.

Ike told Kyle he was bored.

Kyle said "well let's talk to kill time. Are you starting to like school a bit more? It wasn't too long ago you went to Africa with Cartman."

Ike said he felt better. Ike asked "how can you be friends with Cartman? He calls you a motherfucking dirty kike. I wonder does he blame you for the war going on in Syria?"

Kyle replied "he once blamed me for war in the Middle East but honestly if Cartman had to find Syria or the occupied territories of Palestine on a map he would not be able to do it. He's really fucking stupid."

Ike and Kyle decided to go on stairs to get sodas.

Ike asked "what the hell are our parents doing right now?"

Kyle answered "well they said they were going to meet up with the Marshes."

Ike said "well their son Stan sure is a better friend to you than the fat boy."

Kyle replied "no fucking shit!"

Right after Kyle and Ike got done with their sodas Kyle's cell phone rang.

His cell phone ring tone was the song Maniac from the Flashdance Soundtrack.

He picked it up and said "hello."

It was Shelly.

She said "hey Kyle it's Shelly and I'm just calling to let you know Stan had an asthma attack. He's okay now and he's resting. He's been such a brat tonight."

Kyle asked "what happened?"

Shelly explained that she'd already called their parents and got them reassured and that Stan suffered an asthma attack mainly from weather and being overworked.

Shelly also went on to say she held Stan in her arms.

Kyle said "you love to beat up Stan but I have always known you would never let him die."

Shelly said "Stan wanted me to call you just to let you know he was okay."

After a few more minutes of chatting Kyle got off the phone and explained to Ike what happened.

Ike said he was happy to hear things worked out.

Kyle said "well it's always nice to keep tabs on your friends."

Kyle then stated "speaking of friends or should I say fake friends come up to my room."

Kyle led Ike upstairs and to his room and then he opened his window. Kyle said "bye Cartman" and knocked Cartman off the ladder. Cartman landed in a row of bushes."

Ike asked "how'd you know since you were downstairs that Cartman was up at your window?"

Kyle said "he usually tries to break into my room at night."

Kyle and Ike laugh their asses off.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Sibling Conversations Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…

Stan was lying in bed after his inhaler treatment.

Stan says "Shelly I want to thank you for calling my girlfriend and Kyle."

Shelly said "Stan I'll always hold you. I'll hold you in my arms. I'll hold you down when you deserve a beating. I'll hold you accountable. I'll hold your friends in my memory. Tonight I remembered your friends."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Shelly wondered who that could be.

Then the doorbell rang.

She left Stan's room and opened the door.

It was Kyle and Ike.

Kyle asked "how is he? I had to bring my brother over because my parents are out."

Shelly told Kyle and Ike to come in.

Kyle told Ike to stay downstairs while he went up. Ike asked if he could sleep on the living room couch and Shelly said "yes just stay out of the way."

Ike went to sleep on the couch.

Kyle went up to Stan's room and said "I called Kenny and Kenny said he'd be here soon. He had to make sure Kevin would watch Karen."

Kenny hustled to Stan's house. He remembered a time when he was sick with a respiratory illness and died and Stan wouldn't visit. He disregarded his disappointment for there are times when a child may not have the strength to face certain things.

When Kenny got there he had to stop to catch his breath before ringing the doorbell.

As Kenny was catching his breath someone came up behind him.

"Kenny" a female voice called out.

Kenny turned around and said "oh hey Wendy I rushed over here as fast as I could."

Wendy put her arm on Kenny's shoulder and helped him to the door.

Kenny said "I had to make sure Kevin would watch Karen before I came. I had a short conversation with him about how we had to stick together, especially when both our parents were passed out drunk."

When Wendy and Kenny got upstairs they found Kyle by Stan's bedside.

Wendy said "Stan just so you know Kyle and I decided not to call Cartman. We know he's part of your quad-group but let's face it his behavioral history is so shitty we don't think he should be here in your time of need."

Kenny commented "I had no fucking plans of calling that fat son of a whore either."

They all laugh at the same time.

Shelly is downstairs and it wasn't long after she went into the kitchen to grab a soda that she decided to make another phone call on her cell phone.

She got Cartman's voice mail.

"Hey Cartman it's Shelly and I know we've been cool together since you helped me deal with that backstabbing scumbag Skyler. Anyhow Stan had an asthma attack but he's fine I was just calling to let you know. You'll see him tomorrow so you don't have to rush over here or even return my call. Thank you."

Shelly looked out at the moon and the stars.

When she went upstairs she found three boys and a girl all sleeping. Luckily Stan had half a dozen sleeping bags in his closet.

She was relieved.

THE END


End file.
